beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Bit Protector
The Hard Metal System introduced many new concepts compared to the first generation of Beyblades, one of them being the Bit Protector. This holds the parts together, unlike its plastic counterpart, the Bit-Chip, which was merely decorative. With the release of the first 5 HMS Beyblades, 2 different stickers for made for the Bit Protector, one of a "bit beast" and one of the emblem. The emblem stickers were the only ones that appeared in later Beyblade toys. Information The Heavy Metal System introduced many new concepts compared to the first generation of Beyblades, one of them being the Bit Protector. As explained in the HMS article, the Bit Protector (BP) plays a much larger role in the assembly of a Beyblade than the Bit Chip did on plastic Beyblades. It is the “screw” that holds together the Beyblade, and what the Dual Shooter latches onto when preparing to launch. For more information on the components and assembly of HMS Beyblades, please see the HMS article . Bit Protector Molds Throughout the life of HMS, BPs were generally the same, however, as time went on Takara-Tomy released newer Beyblades, with new Bit Protector molds. Takara produced three different molds during HMS’s production, they are as follows: First Gaia Dragoon MS Dragoon MS Dranzer MS Driger MS Draciel MS Einstein MS Wyvern DJ Dragoon MS UV Death Gargoyle MS Wolborg MS Strata Dragoon MS (Metal Spike) Dragoon MS (Metal Storm) Dranzer MS (Metal Spiral) Driger MS (Metal Slash) Draciel MS (Metal Shield) Hopper Attack MS (Metal Spring) Wyvern DJ Dragoon MSUV (Metal Storm Ultimate Version) Death Gargoyle MS (Metal Scream) Wolborg MS (Metal Survive) Second Advance Averazer Advance Guardian Advance Striker Advance Eterner Phantom Fox MS Dark Leopard MS Magical Ape MS Round Shell MS Samurai Changer MS Thunder Dragon Sea Dragon Dragoon MF Dranzer MF Advance Averazer Advance Guardian Advance Striker Advance Eterner Phantom Fox MS (Metal Shadow) Dark Leopard MS (Metal Sweeper) Magical Ape MS (Metal Skill) Round Shell MS (Metal Snipe) Samurai Changer MS (Metal Sword) Thunder Serpent Sea Drake Dragoon MF (Metal Fantom) Dranzer MF Third Jiraiya MS Aero Knight MS Bloody Devil MS Shining God MS Slash Riger MS Jiraiya MS Note: While Takara produced all three different molds, it is unsure how many Hasbro made. Due to the low profile and shorter run of Hasbro HMS, we are only able to discern two different molds. However the possibility of there being three still exists and further information is required. Differences Between Molds The first mold, produced in most of the original HMS releases, is loose; this results in an unstable Beyblade with lowered spin velocity. The second mold, is tighter than the first and was the most produced of the three molds. The third mold, only produced in four Beyblades is the most stable and tightest, with very little room between the BP and AR. Mold Uses Generally, using the tightest BP is the best choice. It makes the parts fit more snugly, not allowing them to rattle during battle. The first mold can be used for wobbler combinations, as the looseness contributes to the wobbling, but what it loses from this (stability and spin velocity) are far most costly in a battle situation. Running Protector The Running Protector is a special part that was only released in Round Shell MS for it's gimmick, running mode. For more information on the Running Protector, please see the Round Shell MS article. Bloody Devil MS/Shining God MS Special Bit Protector The special feature of Bloody Devil MS's Shooter Change Core Alpha, and Shining God MS's Shooter Change Core Gamma allows for a WD to be placed on the underside of the RC, and thus a special Bit Protector with a hole punched through the middle (for the tip to fit through) was produced to be used on the bottom of the RC, to hold in the WD. Overall Having all three different Bit Protector molds is essential for any serious Beyblade player; the difference they give may seem minuscule, but that's what it comes down to in serious matches. Category:Terminology